Personne n'est là
by gabriellelioncourt
Summary: Pitite song fic écrite rapidement. Spoiler sur le passé de Fye, un petit blond déprime tout seul au pied d'une tour perdue dans une vallée enneigée... haute teneur en désespoir, truc macabres et autres joyeusetés


Personne n'est là

Disclaimer : Fye et Yui appartiennent aux Clamp…

Nda : Pitite song fic écrite en à peine une heure et en écoutant « No one is there » en boucle… Pas retravaillée et un peu zarb

Bonne lecture quand même

Personne n'est là.

_De temps à autre je suis effrayé, quand je semble oublier_

_Comment les sons deviennent des mots où même des phrases_

Le blanc.

La couleur du néant.

C'est tout ce qui m'est donné de voir depuis… je ne sais même plus. La neige est ma couronne, faite de millions de cristaux prismatiques, elle recouvre ma chevelure blonde, mèches d'or liquide au milieu de tout ce blanc. . Ce qui n'est pas blanc, je préfère ne pas le regarder, de toute façon, le vide les recouvrira tous. Sans exception. Moi-même je les rejoindrais un jour. Du moins, je l'espère…

_Non, je ne parle pas d'avantage et que pourrais-je dire ?_

_Depuis plus personne n'est là et il n'y a rien à dire…_

Mon regard erre sans fin sur leur corps sans vie, imprimant dans ma mémoire chacun de leur visage, la moindre de leur expression. Cela fait longtemps que je ne me pose plus de questions sur les causes de leur présence ici. Ils sont ma seule compagnie. Mes chers amis muets. Parfois il me semble que leurs pleurs font écho aux miens.

_Alors je préfère m'allonger dans un obscur silence tout seul…_

_Faisant attention au manque de lumière, ou de son,_

La lumière du soleil éclate sur la neige, brise mes sombres rêveries. J'ai peur. J'ai froid. Je ne suis qu'un enfant, un enfant maudit dont personne ne veut. Je ne comprends pas bien les aberrations des adultes. Il paraît que nous devons souffrir pour leur bonheur car les ténèbres coulent dans mes veines, le chaos seras engendré par mon pouvoir… notre pouvoir.

_Ou quelqu'un à qui parler, pour quelque chose à partager…_

_Mais il n'y a plus d'espoir et personne n'est là._

Car nous sommes deux à vivre cet enfer de glace. Nous sommes ici pour préserver la tranquillité du royaume…notre royaume… puisque nous sommes des princes. De vrais princes comme on en voit dans les livres avec des visages d'ange et des cheveux blonds. Seulement voila ; nous sommes deux. Nous n'avons simplement pas le droit d'exister, notre naissance est annonciatrice de calamités à venir. Nous sommes le mal, nous apportons la mort partout où nous passons. Nos parents eux-même ont succombés. C'est ce qu'ils disent tous… S'ils le disent, c'est que ça doit être vrai n'est-ce pas ?

_Non, non, non… Pas une seule âme en vie_

_Et il n'y a rien, il ne reste plus rien à dire,_

Le vent glacial s'engouffre sous ma tunique trop légère, dernier vestige de mes vêtements impériaux, seuls restes d'un passé déjà presque oublié. Je me lève pour accomplir ma macabre corvée. Pieds nus dans la neige, je cherche un corps en état respectable. J'en trouve un rapidement et le tire dans la neige. Mes dents claquent et mon corps me fait mal tellement j'ai froid. Je traîne le corps jusqu'au sommet du petit monticule érigé par mes soins. Puis je me rassois tout près de lui, épuisé par cette tâche qui devient de plus en plus compliquée à mesure que le tas s'élève. L'air glacé brûle mes poumons alors que le vent glace mes larmes.

_Dans l'obscurité je suis étendu tout seul par moi-même,_

_Dormant la plupart du temps pour supporter la douleur._

La tour. Elle tient une place primordiale dans ma vie. Mon seul but : en atteindre le sommet. C'est ce qui me maintient en vie, car au sommet de cette tour, est enfermée la personne la plus précieuse au monde pour moi. Mon frère, mon autre moi-même. Nous ne pouvons communiquer qu'en hurlant, et encore, quand le vent n'emporte pas nos paroles au loin. Il y a longtemps que je me serais laissé mourir s'il n'était pas là. Dans un élan désespéré, je crie son nom, c'est devenu une habitude pour nous… Si l'autre ne répond plus, c'est qu'il est mort…

_Je ne suis pas en train de souffler un mot, je n'ai pas parlé depuis des semaines_

_Et déjà la maîtresse à l'intérieur de moi est secrètement en train de tendre l'oreille._

Un bras semblable au mien passe entre les barreaux et me fait signe. Je ne souris pas. Cela fait longtemps que je ne peux plus. Nous sommes comme deux moitiés d'un miroir brisé, éclaté en mille morceaux… Pas besoin de chaînes pour me retenir ici, car il suffit que je le sache seul là haut pour que je veuille rester ici. La mort rôde sournoisement autours de moi… autours de nous. Sur les pierres de la tour, on peut voir l'évolution de mes exploits. Des traces sanglantes qui ne montent pas assez haut à mon goût… La peau de mes doigts et de mes mains y est restée. Cela m'est égal. Je veux grimper jusque là haut. Je veux arracher les barreaux qui retiennent Fye et le serrer contre moi. Pour que nous fassions qu'un…

_Mais il n'y a personne, et il me semble quelquefois_

_Qu'avec chaque heure passée un autre mot quitte mon esprit…_

Une nouvelle bourrasque, plus violente cette fois fait vaciller mon maigre rempart. Je n'abandonnerais pas, je ne peux pas laisser Fye tout seul. Je veux le retrouver, dans cette vie ou dans l'autre. Le retrouver avant que le gel ne fige mon cœur à jamais.

_Je suis le maître de la solitude_

_Ma cour est déserte mais je ne m'en soucie pas._

Mes grotesques courtisans aux corps désarticulés semblent rire de moi… Je veux partir d'ici, je ne supporte plus ces visages éternellement figés, je ne veux plus voir ces masques mortuaires et moqueurs. Ma seule consolation est que toi tu ne peux pas les voir… Leurs yeux m'attirent inexorablement, m'hypnotisent et m'emprisonnent. Ils veulent me rendre fous… Fye… si seulement tu pouvais être près de moi…

_La présence des gens est déplaisante et froide_

_Et quelque chose que je ne peux ni regarder ni supporter._

Recroquevillé au pied de la tour dans la neige, sur mon trône de cadavres. Je ne demande pas grand-chose ; je veux juste que Fye soit heureux. Je me relève avant que la neige ne me recouvre complètement de son linceul scintillant. Il faut que je trouve un autre échelon qui permettra de me rapprocher encore de Fye. Une bourrasque semble vouloir m'emporter mais je résiste. Je ne veux pas partir. Car une partie de mon cœur est emprisonné en haut de cette tour…

_Non, je ne parle pas d'avantage et que devrais-je dire ?_

_Depuis plus personne n'est là et il ne reste rien à dire._

_Tout est opprimant, tout est lourd,_

_Il n'y a personne et_

_PERSONNE N'EST LA…_

Fin.

En espérant que je ne vous ai pas trop déprimés

La chanson « No one is there » est du groupe Sopor Aeternus et j'ai trouvé la trad sur le site lacoccinelle. Vous aimez les créatures hermaphrodites (au sens propre du terme, oui oui comme les escargots lol), complètement agoraphobes et torturées ? Vous aimez les mélodies d'un autre âge et les univers macabres et glauques ? Dans ce cas je vous conseille de faire connaissance avec ce groupe et surtout son (sa) chanteur(euse) Anna Varney. Si c'est pas votre truc et bien… contentez-vous des paroles mais je vous préviens c'est _très _particulier et pas vraiment accessible (surtout cette chanson XD)

Bon j'arrête de faire de la pub mdr.


End file.
